


Lightning

by writeasoph



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [2]
Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Cute, Cute Jack, Fluff, Funny, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Meeting, fake - Freeform, ihatetags, joke, neighboursau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is scared of lightning and Mark comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

"Jack?"

In front of Mark, stood an adorable, yet petrified young man. In fact, Mark recalled that it was his new neighbour from...Ireland?

"Mark. I'm terrified of lightning. Please help me," the Irishman said. Mark couldn't think of anything to do apart from invite the young man in. The few glimpses and small talk had made Mark extremely curious of the man and he wouldn't admit it yet, but there was a high school crush forming.  
Jack had both of his arms wrapped around his sides as if he was cold but Mark could clearly see that he was sweating. 

"What do you romally do to calm yourself?" Mark asked, ushering him in.  
"Usually, I um cuddle with my boyfriend but I don't really have one at the moment. Last one was a shithead anyway," Jack said, muttering the last part to himself. 

"I suppose some getting to know each other would distract me, I don't really know much about you Mark,"  
Mark headed towards the kitchen to fetch some beers and tried to start the conversation.

"So, how come you're here in America, rather than Ireland?" he said handing Jack a beer.  
"Well, I had some trouble with past relationships which was getting way more serious than I liked, so I fled. Always wanted to live in America, especially since all my friends are here so I just thought, why not?"  
"Holy shit."  
"I know right? It was annoying to uproot and stuff though, especially being a YouTuber,"  
"You're a YouTuber? Me too! I thought I'd recognised you from somewhere..."  
"Jack? Wait, Jack as in Jacksepticeye? I'm Markiplier!"

and the whole evening continued as such. The men turned to boys, fanboying about each other exactly. The whole night in fact was spent making dick jokes and video game references. Jack was more than happy that he had moved away from his old life, and Mark was happy that Jack would make a place especially for him in his new one. The men were right as rain, and the lightning was gone in an instant.

 

A few months later, Mark and Jack were more than best friends. Friendship had only led to more things, and Mark's crush had only developed more and more with Jack simply falling head over heels. 

Mark was busy editing when he heard the crack of lightning. Instantly remembering their first night together, Mark hurried over to Jack's appartment to comfort him in the way he had first described to Mark. In fact, Mark could barely wait.  
Jack opened his door to an out of breath Mark, frantically asking if he was alright. Looking puzzled, Mark mimed lightning and made a cracking noise because he still couldn't talk. Jack only laughed, finally catching on.

"Mark, I'm not afraid of lightning. That was a story to get to know the cute guy across the hall."

Shaking his head, Mark walked into his boyfriend's flat. Jack was a lot more clever than Mark gave him credit for.


End file.
